Visiting an Old Friend
by Starr484
Summary: Sam and Jack visit someone
1. Default Chapter

Title: Visiting an Old Friend

Rating: maybe PG-13, PG, depends on you

Summary: Jack goes with Sam to visit a friend

Spoilers: Anything with Jacob, Seth, Joliner's Memories

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack walked nervously to Carter's lab. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he was. They had just been given a week of downtime. He was off to his cabin to fish, burp, and other manly stuff, and he knew that Sam was planning to go somewhere with her dad. Unfortunately, he had been called away to yet another *end of the world* special mission. Yeah, cause there's never enough of those...

Sam looked up from her computer that she was shutting down when she heard the knock on her door.

"Sir," she said with a smile, "how are you?" She stood fully erect to him now.

"Oh, just fine and dandy. Look Carter, I hate to be the jerk, but," He didn't even finish as she took the letter out of his hands and looked at him.

"Let me guess, Dad's not coming today." The look in her eyes was something he rarely saw from her, sad acceptance.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed his hand through his hair during the awkward silence while she read the letter. "So, what were you going to do?"

"We were, ah, going to visit an old friend." He nodded his head before his was knocked off of his feet with the next thing out of her mouth. "You could come, if you wanted. Unless you were going to go to your cabin and fish, burp, or other manly stuff like that." She smiled at him, and it made him forget his non-existent fish friends.

"What? No, nope no fishing. But I don't want to interfere with anything or anyone..." he started, but stopped as he saw her shake her head no with a smile.

"Nope, nothing to interfere with." He took a quick second to look at her. The look in her eyes, her face, even her body posture, he knew she needed someone to go with her for whatever she was going to do. Eh why not.

"Sure Carter, sounds great. Uh, by the way, where are we going?"

"San Diego. You can have my dad's plane ticket, since he won't be needing it. The flight is at 9:00 am."

"Alrighty then. I'll grab a cab and have it pick you up at 7 then."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He gave her his lopsided grin and walked out of her lab. What did he just agree to do? 

'Relax Jack, it's not like you're going to make a layover in Las Vegas or something.' Oh, this was going to be a very interesting downtime indeed,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had barely rang the doorbell by the time Sam was outside with her bags.

"Ready?" she asked nervously.

"As I'll ever be," he replied. Jesus, he thought, you'd think we were two teens that are gonna do it for the first time. He noticed the extra nervous energy about Carter, there was something else. He couldn't figure it out yet.

The plane trip was only about an hour and a half, and very comfortable. Since Dad didn't spend much money, he sure went all out when he did. They had First Class Seats, where it was only two in a row and reclining chairs. She had laughed at his comment that they should put some of these in the death gliders.

They walked off of the plane in a synchronous silence. Not that he was complaining, but they hadn't spoken much. She was still in the silent acceptance and pensive thinking mode she had been in since they met in her lab. 

"The motel is right around the corner," she said. When he said Jacob went all out, he could have lied. The motel wasn't horrible, but it was no five star one either. 

"Let's not forget to thank dad for this wonderful arrangement.." he said with a raiser eyebrow. 

"Ok, Teal'c," she said sarcastically as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and walked inside to register.

"Ow, that hurt," he pouted as he followed her in. he turned around to smile at him. The room had a bed, a couch that's was stained with God knows what, and a small TV that probably didn't even work. As soon as they put their luggage in the room, they headed out to meet Sam's friend.

"Oh, wait a second, I need to stop in here," she said as they walked pass a flower shop. A bouquet of tiger lilies later and $10 shorter, they were on their way again.

"Carter, I don't mean to interrupt your thinking or anything," she grinned at him, "but what's up? You haven't said much at all, and I still don't know who we're meeting." 

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." Sighing, he realized his tragic flaw; her smile. It could make him do anything. Sometimes, he wondered if she knew that. She was the only one that could make him do some of the things he would do.

They walked past a large cemetery. It seemed very large, and was even larger inside. Now he was starting to get anxious. What was going on? Why were they in a cemetery? They walked through lines of headstones, and realization started to dawn on him as they neared a certain one.

"Colonel O'Neill, meet my mom. Mom, Colonel O'Neill," she said as she started the introduction waving her hand between the two. He looked down at the gravestone and saluted.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He turned to look at Sam. "So this is why you and your dad were coming here."

"Uh hrm," she said as she bent down to lay her flowers down on the grave.

"Not to butt in, but what about Mark? Does he ever come here?"

"Ever since all three of us made up, we always try to come here and meet together. He should be here soon," she explained.

"Not soon enough, I guess. Hey Sammie," he said as he kissed her one the cheek. His wife hugged Sam as Mark bid hello to his departed mother.

"Mark, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill." The two men looked at eachother for the briefest of moments, and finally shook hands. 

"Nice to meet you," Jack said to him. He saw the same thing in Mark as he did Sam, sad acceptance. He was suprised he didn't notice it earlier.

The foursome went to dinner at a local diner and talked the night away. They traded stories about friends here and now, about their mother and what so. Sam was extremely relived when Mark and Jack didn't bring up the whole 'military' thing. If there was way to ruin everything, that was it. Four hours later, it was time for the to say good bye. Sam and Jack walked back to their motel with ease, their banter benevolent.

"No way!!" she laughed as she fell onto the bed, holding her side. Jack followed her through the door and turned the lights on., throwing the key on the table by the door. 

"Yeah! So when I had to tell my CO what we did, I don't think I had ever been more mortified than that one moment." He grinned at her.

"Jack O'Neill, you dog you!" She couldn't stop laughing. He was happy that her mood turned much more merry. He couldn't remember the last time they were like this. She sat up to look at him.

"Do you think my mom would be proud of be? I do. She didn't want me to join the military. Of course, she would have been happy with anything I decided to do. I think it I joined because it was convenient, hiding feelings, pretending that nothing hurts or what so." He couldn't believe how much she was opening up to him. Shock shook through him. He knew she didn't like to talk about her family life. Hell, he didn't even know her dad was a General in the Air Force until he met him in Washington DC Taking his silence as a sign, Sam moved to walk away from him.

"Sam, I _know_ your mom would be proud of you. I know I am, and that's an impressive incident within itself." They both smiled at that one. "Not only are you an asset to the team, you are an asset to me. " He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "You have changed me, for the better. You brought me out of my dark place, and you will always have a place in my life for it." They both stared at eachother with the knowledge of his confession. 

Sam slowly sank to the bed next to him. She moved her hand so that they were now holding hands. She moved her free hand to caress his face with the back of her hand. They didn't need words to talk at that moment, it was all in their eyes. The trust, the friendship, the devotion, the affection, the loyalty, and the love between them was spoken in silent volumes. 

At the same time, the both leaned in for a kiss, no hesitation amid them. At first, it was only a peck. As soon as his arms moved up to run through her hair, she was at his mercy. The kiss started to heat up, and become more passionate. It wasn't just some lust fulfilled fantasy coming true, it was true companionship happening. Even if physical part couldn't come just yet, they were already above the friendship part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam laid snug in Jack's arms during the night. She didn't know if he was asleep yet, but his breathing was slow and deep. She sighed as pulled his arms tighter around her.

"Not asleep yet?" he asked her, his voice laced with lethargy. She smiled as his breath thrilled the tiny hairs on the back of her neck.

"Nope." They both knew the reason, they didn't want the next day to come. "I think you would've liked my mom." She snuggled closer to him as he reciprocated her actions.

"I'm sure I would have." They were both silent for a minute. "You know what? I came out to San Diego with you, so next time, you have to come to Minnesota with me." He brushed his face in her hair, which delighted her.

"Ok, I promise." With this promise, the promise that whatever they has wasn't going to end, she found peace in the arms of the man she who became her soul mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Too ambiguous for ya? Hahaha end it how you want it to, its your choice!! As always, feedback loved and craved!!!!!!!


	2. Making New Friends

Title: Making New Friends  
  
Summary: The guys meet a new person in Sam's life.  
  
Sequel to: Visiting an Old Friend  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoliers: Ascension, tiny for message in a bottle.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback, so I'll write a sequel for ya! Actually, I have this idea for a series, but I don't know how many yet, so just keep tuned!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was driving back to work after spending his downtime with Sam. He was still amazed how much she opened up to him. He knew her better than they both thought, and she still managed to surprise him. It one of Sam's great fetes; and one of the qualities he came to love. He was brought back from his pensive musing when something started beeping in his car.  
  
"Oh crap, forgot I'm almost out of gas!" This was the first time he drove since San Diego. He pulled up and filled his tank. When he went inside, he was met by a sudden force.  
  
"Oh come on!! You work in a gas station for christ sake! You should know how to get there! Don't you have to take a test or something to work in a gas station?" The young woman was obviously frustrated. She ran her hands through her longer blond hair with brown streaks. The idiot behind the counter was still bumbling to try to retort anything back to her. Before anything else was said, she stepped in again.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Ben," she apologized as she paused to look at his name tag. "I've been driving here non-stop since California for a day, and with just my luck, I get stuck behind every idiot in the world who believes that 'they pay their taxes, why the hell should they drive the speed limit?'" She became more and more animated with each passing partial anecdote.  
  
"Where from in California? I was actually just there," Jack interjected, trying to save Ben some dignity. The mystery woman spun on her heels and look Jack up and down, as if sizing him up for a fight. He's seen the assertiveness in someone before, did he know her from somewhere?  
  
"San Diego. Born and raised."  
  
"Coincidence! I was just there!" This earned him an eyebrow raise and grin from the stranger. There was just something about her, he had to of known her from somewhere.  
  
"Yeah, us and a few other million other people from around the world." Now he knew he knew her. Sarcasm is a very distinct trait in people. He should know.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one." They both smiled at each other, and Jack recognized the raising of the sides of the mouth starting every so slowly before turning up all the way into a full fledge smile.  
  
"Was there somewhere you were looking for?" He decided to throw the weary wayfarer a bone and help her out.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I'm looking for Arc Corner in town." She ruffled her hand through her hair again. He smiled, he knew exactly where it was. It was right by Sam's house.   
  
"Jack, are you coming to help Sam clean up her house? You know, we all owe it to her. After not believing her about Orlin..." Daniel started.  
  
"Oh for cryin out loud Daniel!! If I have to hear about that one more time, I'm gonna..." Jack started only to be stopped by Daniel.  
  
"You're gonna do a whole bunch of nothing. Remember Sam lives on Arc Corner."  
  
"Arc Corner? Isn't that kinda, oh, I don't know, redundant?" Jack pondered aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Daniel just looked at him over his glasses  
  
"Redundant. You know. Like verbose, wordy, repetitive, and so on." Jack motioned his hand in a circular motion to help his friend get the point.  
  
"Whoever got you that stupid, asinine Thesaurus of the Day Calendar will pay deeply," Daniel replied with a resigned sigh and started to walk out of Jack's office rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ah ah ah now Danny. Saying asinine after stupid is also redundant," Jack called out in a motherly tone wagging his finger chasing his friend down the hall.  
  
"Speaking of asinine..." Daniel muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly where Arc Corner is." He quickly gave her the correct directions without stammering once. "By the way, if you need help again while here in town, my name is Colonel Jack - " he started by was quickly cut off.  
  
"Thanks Colonel Jack. Oh, and thanks again Ben. If I ever get lost again, I know where to come to for some cute help." She said at Ben with a wink, a smile, and walked confidently out of the door. Both men watched the woman walk to her car and drive away  
  
"You have a little, right here, yeah," Jack commented as he acted like he was wiping some drool away from his mouth to Ben, as the latter blushed and wiped. Jack gave a quick "Ok let's get going" smile to Ben as he waited for his change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. You seem distracted today. Is there something of importance?" Teal'c asked from the door way of his office. Daniel stood beside him, both looking at a ruminating Jack O'Neill.   
  
"Indeed," Daniel added, earring him a small smile from both men.  
  
"No, yeah, I don't know. There's something bothering me, well, not so much as bothering as, well, yeah maybe bothering me. But not in a negative way. You know what I mean?" Teal'c raised his trademark eyebrow during Jack's ramblings, and Daniel looked at him blankly.  
  
"Can't say that I have, but I also don't speak the language you are currently."  
  
"How are your knees by the way, O'Neill?" All three looked at each other for a second before it was too awkward to bear.  
  
"Funny. Really funny thanks. I WAS going to tell you what was up, but now, well, my confidence is shot," Jack pouted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Daniel, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Have you finished those translations from P2X-487 yet? I need them to open something." Sam Carter pushed her head through the door frame and smiled. Usually Jack likes her smiles, a lot, but this one confused him more than anything. And everyone noticed it on his face this time.  
  
'Is this because of San Diego?' she couldn't help think to herself. She was actually quite surprised when nothing was mentioned about what had happened.  
  
"Um, yeah. Right here Sam," Daniel said as he passed her a folder he was hugging to his chest.  
  
"Thanks, I think...." she said as she briskly walked away from the room.  
  
"Ok Jack, what the hell was that?"  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked after a pause with a still confused look on his face.  
  
"With Major Carter." Why did he suddenly feel like he was in one of those TV shows with the cop interrogations? Daniel was defiantly the good cop...  
  
"Oh, well, you see, I met this young woman today," Jack started to get cut off yet again.  
  
"Jack? Are you saying.... what about the regulations?" Good cop. Daniel suddenly became concerned.   
  
"Wha? Damnit Daniel not like that," Jack scolded annoyed. "She's too much of a *young* woman. But there's something about her, I don't know, like I know her or something." Jack went pack to the first face they originally found him in.  
  
"Then why treat Sam like that?" "Good cop.  
  
"I, I dunno why." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Uh huh." The good cop was starting to get annoying...  
  
"Perhaps famish has forced you to 'lose it', O'Neill." Bad cop. Teal'c was on a roll today!!!  
  
"Yeah Jack, let's go get something to eat." Good cop turned into smart person.  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me," he directed at Teal'c as they walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam pulled up to her house not surprised to see a car there already. She walked up to the door, not surprised to find it unlocked.  
  
"Mom! I was wondering if you were gonna make it!" a voice called from her living room.  
  
"Abbey! I'm glad to see you made it! How was the drive?" Sam asked as Abby met her and the two women embraced.   
  
"Long. And I got confused on which way to turn, so I had to go into some gas station and ask for directions. And the kid didn't even know how to get here! I had to ask some other guy! He was cute.... maybe I should've gotten his number for ya." Abby smiled at her, as Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Abbey, I like the highlights," came Sam's attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I could use a change. Paul and I, well..." Abbey started as she slunk down into the sofa.  
  
"Uh oh, guy problems. Come on, I know something that will help," Sam said as she lead Abbey into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a 12-pack of Miller Lite.  
  
"You *do* know I'm only twenty..." Abbey stated as a silent reminder.  
  
"Yeah, but we're talking about boys, this will help!!" Both of the women laughed and sat down to a cold one.  
  
"So, how are Jeff and Lisa?" Abbey finished her gulp of beer and nodded before she answered.  
  
"Good." Abbey knew it used to be a tough subject for Sam, talking about her adopted parents.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Abbey abruptly asked.  
  
"As long as it's not advice on guys," Sam stated as they both laughed.  
  
"Have you told anyone about me?" Sam was shocked by her question, and choked on the beer and the answer.  
  
"No, sweetie, I haven't." Sam took a quick study of her hands as if they would help her though this conversation.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?" The need in Abbey's voice was evident as well as in her face.  
  
"Oh God no Abbey! You are the proudest thing in my life!!" Sam grabbed Abbey's hands as if to help prove her point.  
  
"Right, the proudest think in a scientist's life, who has a double doctorate, rides a motorcycle, is a Major in the USAF, and kicks ass, is most proud of the daughter she gave up for adoption." Abbey sat back in her chair. Maybe it was the beer speaking...  
  
"Yes Abbey, you are! The only reason I haven't is because, well, I guess I'm selfish." That was enough to grab Abbey's attention. "My life is the Air Force. Every day, every night, no matter what, I live for the military. And for once, I have something out of the military, and I want to keep it to myself. I need to have something to myself. Do you understand?" Sam looked straight at Abbey, as relief ran though the young woman.  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's just sometimes, my mom asks these questions, and it makes me think about stuff, and you know how it goes."   
  
"Yeah, but she is also a psychiatrist. She gets paid to do that," Sam retorted sourly. Abbey knew Sam and Lisa didn't have the best of relationships. Lisa thought Sam was horrible for giving Abbey up and wanting to stay in her life. Thankfully, Jeff was a good anchor and understood Sam's pleas. At that moment, the doorbell rang to life.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Sam yelled as she staggered up. "Oh my god, how much have we had to drink?" she asked as she giggled. Abbey followed in suit, stumbling and giggling and all. Sam was still laughing and holding a beer in her hand when she reached the door.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill! Teal'c! Daniel! Well, this is a, surprise!" Sam smiled at all of them, as the three stooges stood on her front porch. The smile soon dissipated, and another awkward silence came over the group. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, well we were out, and Daniel needed to use the bathroom, and there are no clean stores near by, so yeah...." Jack answered. They all heard the sounds of crickets for a few seconds before Sam couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Yeah come on it. You know where it is Daniel." She stood aside so they could come in.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sam," Daniel said quietly and embarrassed and he pushed up his glasses in a nervous habit.  
  
"You!" came the surprised shout of one Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel Jack! Fancy this! How ya' doin?" she answered, equally as loud, with a raise of her bottle.  
  
"Carter? You know her?" he directed at Sam. She looked like a deer in headlights. "How old are you, anyways?" he scrutinized at her.  
  
"20." she replied with a swig of beer.  
  
"You allow juveniles to drink in your presence, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked with his eyebrow crocked.  
  
"We're talking about boys! We need some. How about an introduction?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, you already seem to know Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel is in the bathroom, and this is Murray." Daniel emerged from the bathroom so wave hello.  
  
"And to the intoducees?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm Abbey, I'm a, relative." Abbey answered hesitantly. Suddenly, Sam didn't care anymore. It was time for everyone in her family to meet.  
  
"Relative? From mom's or dad's side?" Jack asked. Abbey look caught for a second before Sam interrupted.  
  
"Mine. Abbey is actually my daughter." Sam couldn't have been more confident when she announced her daughter. The three men stood in silence, again. How many times a day was this going to happen.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I miss something? Daughter?" Daniel asked pointing to the two women.  
  
"No, you didn't miss anything now Daniel. Abbey is my daughter. She's here to visit me during a break from college." She smiled as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"I *knew* I knew you from somewhere..." Jack said smiling, wagging his finger at her.  
  
"How did this happen?" Daniel asked, still perplexed.  
  
"Well Daniel, you see, when two people engage in certain actives..." Sam started, acting like a teacher.  
  
"Smart ass, you know what I mean! When did it?"   
  
" Um, right after my mom's death. I was looking everywhere for any type of attention I could get from anyone. And I found it in the arms of one," Sam started as her voice became softer.  
  
"Bobby Jones!" Abbey interrupted, putting the accent on the 'obby' and 'Jo', sounding like she as from the south. Sam smiled.   
  
"When my dad found out, he literally freaked. He didn't want his career tarnished by his *slut* of a daughter, it was too much for him to bear. So, I had to go "recuperate" after my mother's death at a relatives for 9 months, and he made me give Abbey up for adoption. Luckily, Jeff and Lisa allowed me to keep contact. So, when Abbey turned 18, she wanted to meet me and we met." The three troopers stood there for a second, taking everything in.  
  
"Well Abbey, nice to re-meet you. Welcome to the family." Leave it to Jack to break the ice. He took a step forward to shake her hand.   
  
Abbey smiled, happy to learn she was accepted. They all came in to share a beer or two, or three, (good thing Sam always kept extra in her garage). The 5 talked and shared stories, happy to finally learn about each other. Teal'c and Daniel teased Jack about having the hotts for Sam's daughter, and he, of course, became pouty, but only for a short time.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to say good night guys," Jack said as he checked his watch. Abbey replied with a noisy yawn. That earned a small chuckle from the group. Abbey gave everyone hugs as they left. Jack pulled Sam to the side to talk for a quick second as Abbey entertained Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Sam? Hey, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Jack asked, with confusion in his eyes. "I mean, was it us?" Sam finally realized he was offended.  
  
"No no no, not at all. It was just nice to have something to myself for a while." Jack still looked hurt. "But I realized it was time for both my families to meet." She said with a smile as Jack's head snapped up, smiling at her. He reached out his hand to hold her face, as they had a moment. It was too soonly interrupted by a laugh coming from Abbey.  
  
"Guess its side to go." They shared one last smile before walking away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What made you tell them?" Abbey asked as they sat on the couch.  
  
"You are important to me, and so are they, so I thought you could be important to each other."   
  
"Hm, yeah, cool," Abbey said as she snuggled into the sofa. Maybe she did have too much to drink….  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Sam walked over and bent down to kiss Abbey's head, and Abbey passed out. She walked over to the window to hug herself and wondered how could she be so lucky to have such a wonderful family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww, how cute!! Never thought I'd right a PG, but it happened. Are the planets in alignment? Feedback loved! And I don't have a beta, so all mistake are mine!! And yes, there will be a sequel. 


End file.
